


Just your average ordinary everyday Boyfriends

by skater110599



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sign Language, fanfic of a fanfic, it's not super relevant in this fic but whatever, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skater110599/pseuds/skater110599
Summary: A short little bonus scene based on my beautiful Marta's fic, "Just your average ordinary everyday Superhero." If you haven't read Marta's fic then you will be missing some important context for this, and also just a really awesome fic, so I recommend reading that first."Isak hadn’t had much time to get used to Even’s kisses before the accident, but he could feel him struggling unable to whisper sweet nothings to Isak. Sometimes Isak did it for him."And sometimes, Even found a way.





	Just your average ordinary everyday Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vorfm95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorfm95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just your average ordinary everyday Superhero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908429) by [vorfm95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorfm95/pseuds/vorfm95). 



> I wrote this a few weeks ago for Marta's birthday, and I'm just now getting around to posting it on here. Marta, again, I love you so much and I'm so glad that you love this <3
> 
> This is the first piece of writing that I have actually finished! It's short, but it's quite a nice little accomplishment for me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

_Isak hadn’t had much time to get used to Even’s kisses before the accident, but he could feel him struggling unable to whisper sweet nothings to Isak. Sometimes Isak did it for him._

And sometimes, Even found a way.

**Friday 18/05 21:21**

Isak’s hands are in Even’s hair, his lips moving slowly against his boyfriend’s. They’re standing together in Even’s kitchen, having long finished cleaning up after dinner, Even’s arms tight around him. Isak loves these kisses. Well, he supposes he loves all kisses with Even, but there’s something about the calmness of the evening - nowhere else to be and nothing else to think about but this moment, this minute.

Isak is so lucky to have Even by his side every day. He almost lost him way too early, when they were barely getting started. He thought he might lose him. But they’re here. Together. And that’s more than Isak could ever hope for.

Over the past few weeks, Isak and Even have been settling into their routine. They’ve been going grocery shopping, taking turns sleeping over at each other’s flats - mostly Even’s, because Eva has done more than enough for Isak, and while she says Even is always welcome in “their home,” Isak tries to give her as much alone time in her own flat as he can - Even has been back working at Kaffebrenneriet, and they’ve been practicing their signs. He’s been smiling and laughing more and more as the days go on, and seeing Even’s crinkled eyes always sends Isak’s heart soaring. He appreciates Even’s smiles even more now that he knows what it’s like to be without them. Isak doesn’t miss those first few weeks of recovery.

It’s still really hard. Communication is still slow. Even still uses the word “useless” more than Isak wishes he would. Learning sign language is a lot harder than they expected. At times, they get frustrated, never with each other, but  _for_  each other.

In the short time that they were together before the accident, Isak figured out that Even loves to whisper to him between kisses. It’s maybe one of the things that Even has missed most, and honestly, Isak does, too. Even’s words make him feel content and warm. Isak has taken over that role in order to fill the space between them with the things that Even can’t say while they’re wrapped in each other’s arms. He’s not like Even. Sometimes he feels awkward and his words feel forced, but he knows that Even lives for it, and well- Isak lives for Even, so he does it gladly.

“I love you,” Isak whispers. He presses their lips together again. “So much.” Another kiss. “My love.” Kiss. “My beautiful.” Their lips meet again, and Even is smiling into Isak’s mouth. Isak smiles back and lets his arms fall back from Even’s head, draping over his shoulders before wrapping them tightly around his neck, bringing the two somehow even closer together.

Then, Even slides his hands from where they were holding Isak’s waist to the small of his back. As their lips continue to move against each other, Isak feels Even’s flattened palms slide up his back, applying a bit of pressure, meeting in between his shoulder blades. God, he loves this. Loves his boy. Loves-

Even pokes Isak’s back. Isak wouldn’t really consider it a harsh poke, but it isn’t exactly similar to the soft caresses that he has become so accustomed to in these intimate moments with the man of his life. But it’s somehow familiar. Isak continues to kiss Even as he takes a few seconds to put meaning to Even’s touch. He hasn’t felt that before, but there’s something about the movement - the tender rise of the hands, the gentle poke. Then it clicks in Isak’s brain. He has seen Even perform this motion countless times in the past weeks - the sign that never fails to make him swell with happiness.

_I love you._

Isak separates their lips, resting his forehead against Even’s, taking a moment to breathe him in. Eventually, Isak pulls back enough to look into Even’s eyes. “What did you say?” he asks tenderly, his head tilting ever so slightly. He can feel himself getting choked up. Why is he getting emotional?

Isak sees the heat enter Even’s cheeks, sees his mouth fall open and his eyes drop in embarrassment. He hesitates for a moment, but once again meets Isak’s gaze and makes the same motion on his back. As he does this, he mouths to Isak, stretching out every syllable.  _“I love you,”_  he tells him.

Isak lets out a choked giggle, his tears threatening to spill over. “That’s what I thought you said.” When he blinks, a few drops escape his eyes and begin to run down his cheeks. Even cups his face, wiping his boyfriend’s tears away with his thumbs.

Isak is overcome with emotion, and the tears continue to fall silently down his face. Even furrows his eyebrows, gives a little shake of his head. His eyes are starting to tear up as well. Isak doesn’t need a whiteboard or sign language to understand Even’s concerned, questioning look.  _Why are you crying?_

Isak speaks through his sniffles. “I- it’s just- you still find a way to whisper to me while we kiss. You can’t even t-talk, Ev, but your words m-make me feel s-so loved. I love you s-so much.” Even removes a hand from Isak’s cheek to swipe a few tears away from his own face. He points to his tear-stained cheeks accusingly, and Isak watches Even’s downturned smile wobble.  _Look what you did. Now I’m crying, too._

“I’m sorry!” Isak buries his face into Even’s neck, leaving a little kiss there and making Even laugh. He takes a moment just to breathe with him, to hold him, to feel him. Some amount of time later, Isak mumbles into Even’s skin, “I love you.”

And as Even’s hands move once more over Isak’s back, he knows that Even loves him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at skater110599 :)


End file.
